


Les interdits ne sont pas pour les Avengers

by Cheline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Humor, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark is a hacker
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheline/pseuds/Cheline
Summary: Petit OS humoristique sur Tony qui réussit à pirater les bandes annonces d'Avengers : Endgame.





	Les interdits ne sont pas pour les Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Alors que j'étais en train d'essayer de finir le chapitre 3 de Bureau des plaintes, j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ce petit OS. Bon, rien de très grand ou de très glorieux mais je trouvais amusant d'écrire ce texte.
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez et que pourquoi pas que cela vous fera rigoler.
> 
> Bonne lecture,

« Avengers, arrêtez tout ce que vous faites, j'ai piraté les studios Disney, » rentra en trombe Tony dans la cuisine en brandissant fièrement une clé usb. « Les différentes bandes annonces sont enfin entre nos mains. »

En pleine discussion autour d'un café, tous s'arrêtèrent pour l'observer.

« Comment tu as fait ? » Fronça des sourcils Bruce. « Je croyais qu'elles étaient inviolables ? »

Et elles l'étaient. Tout du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tout ce qui est sur fichier est téléchargeable, » le contredit-il. « Et Jarvis m'a peut-être donné un petit coup de main après un rééquilibrage pour contourner le système anti-violation des producteurs. »

« Impressionnant, » déclara le scientifique avec admiration.

Il connaissait les niveaux de confidentialités de ces fichiers et cela forçait le respect.

« Tu les as déjà regardé ? » Interrogea Natasha.

D'un pas pressé, il se dirigea vers l'ilot central, là où les prises usb se trouvaient.

« Évidemment. Et je peux vous dire que me savoir de retour sur la terre ferme m'enlève un sacré poids sur le cœur, » les spoila-t-il ouvertement. « La moitié des fans pensent que je vais mourir. Mais ne pas le faire dans l'espace parce que j'aurai été incapable de trouver une solution pour revenir aurait achevé mon moral. »

« Qui vous dit que nous voulions le savoir ? » Rétorqua aussitôt Steve face à cet aveu, la contrariété pouvant se lire sur son visage.

« Personne, » ne s'en préoccupa pas le milliardaire tandis qu'il branchait la clé. « Mais vous êtes au courant maintenant. Je rentre sur Terre et c'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai eu depuis des mois. »

Il appuya sur un bouton et un petit écran apparut devant lui. L'excitation de ce qu'il allait montrer à ses partenaires était palpable. Il était comme un gosse à l'approche de Noël sauf qu'il était celui qui distribuait les cadeaux.

« Qui veut venir voir ? »

« Si les studios n'ont pas voulu nous les montrer c'est qu'il y a une raison, » essaya de le raisonner l'ancien soldat.

Stark le dévisagea avec une totale indifférence face à ses paroles.

« Uniquement celle de mettre nos nerfs à rudes épreuves, Captain. »

Du moins, c'était son avis personnel. La close les interdisant de regarder leurs aventures jusqu'à diffusion du film le minait au plus haut point. D'autant que les fans, eux, avaient le droit de voir une partie de ce qui les attendait. L'injustice était de mise.

Mais comme toujours, s'autoriser un privilège interdit dépassait la morale de Steve Rogers.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, » maintint-il sa position. « Je ne les regarderai pas et vous devriez tous en faire au… »

Cependant, sa phrase resta en suspens, coupée par la voix impatiente de Natasha.

« Qu'est ce que ça dit sur moi ? » S'enquit la rousse.

« Nat, » la fusilla Steve sévèrement.

Elle lui lança un regard coquin mais noir qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec son avis.

« Quoi ? » S'offusqua-t-elle. « Il s'agit de nos vies. De notre futur. Un agent bien préparé est toujours meilleur quand il sait ce qu'il l'attend. Et puis ça fait presque un an que nous attendons de savoir ce qu'il va nous arriver. La moitié des personnes que nous connaissions est morte. Nous méritons bien de les voir. »

« Parce qu'attendre deux jours de plus serait insurmontable ? »

« Arrête d'être aussi ringard, les producteurs n'en saurons rien, » le réprimanda-t-elle en contournant la table pour aller regarder les extraits avec Tony. « Alors ? »

« Attendez-moi, » se manifesta Bruce en les rejoignant.

Thor, Clint et Steve restèrent à l'écart tandis que l'homme appuyait sur le bouton play.

« Nat', tu as l'air en colère contre Thanos et de t'éclater avec Clint dans l'espace, » ne put-il s'empêcher de raconter avant même que les premières images ne défilent.

Il lui gâchait la surprise. Il le savait. Néanmoins, cela ne semblait pas déranger la jeune femme.

« Ça promet d'être excitant, » lança-t-elle aussitôt un sourire complice à l'archer avant de porter son attention sur la vidéo en question.

« On va aller dans l'espace ? Putain, alors ça c'est génial, » s'exclama Barton en les rejoignant précipitamment, manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

« Les gros mots, Clint, les gros mots, » s'amusa la jeune femme de son langage.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi, » la désigna Steve du doigt avec un certain amusement dans la voix.

Elle lui lança un sourire espiègle, signe qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et que sa phrase lui était bel et bien destinée.

« J'espère que Hulk fera son apparition, » se frotta les mains Bruce. « Vous pensez qu'on a une chance de réussir ? »

Personne ne répondit. Cependant, tous l'espéraient secrètement.

Soudain absorbés par les premières images de la bande annonce, nos Avengers restèrent concentrés et ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce que Carol Danvers défie le dieu d'Asgard.

« Thor a l'air de s'être trouvé une nouvelle chérie, » le taquina Tony afin de capter son attention.

Continuant jusqu'ici de manger, ce dernier releva la tête, une lueur de curiosité au fond des yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux différentes personnes présentes avant de finalement prendre la décision de se lever pour venir voir.

« Rembobine, » exigea-t-il.

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du milliardaire. Il l'aurait parié. Le Dieu su tonnerre n'était pas réputé pour sa patience.

« Vendredi, reviens au passage où Thor rencontre son âme sœur. »

Les images défilèrent immédiatement à reculons avant de se stopper sur la scène en question.

« Quelqu'un sait qui elle est ? » Se rapprocha-t-il de l'écran.

« D'après les extraits, je dirai Captain Marvel. Elle vient de l'espace. Vous avez déjà un point commun, » se réjouit sarcastiquement le milliardaire.

« Je ne la connais pas encore mais je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle, » informa Natasha devant son immobilité parfaite lorsque la hache la frôlait. « Si elle est aussi puissante que ce qu'elle dégage, nous avons peut-être une chance de vaincre Thanos après tout. »

« D'autant que les Avengers vont être de nouveau réunis, » renchérit Tony. « Vous et moi avons l'air de faire la paix, Cap' » parla-t-il à l'attention de Steve.

« Vous allez enfin laissez tomber vos préjugés ? »

« Ou alors c'est vous qui le ferez, » exposa-t-il. « Nous ne le saurons réellement que dans deux jours. »

Et c'était clairement deux jours de trop.

« Ton changement de look est remarquable Cint, » observa Bruce. « Tu sembles vraiment différent. »

Des tatouages sur les bras, un costume sombre, des yeux de tueurs, c'était évident qu'il allait être un autre homme.

« Plutôt d'humeur vengeresse, » confirma-t-il son avis. « Et Tasha semble venir me sauver d'un avenir sombre. »

« Tu le sais, je serai toujours là pour toi, » plaça-t-elle ses bras sur ses épaules en se mettant derrière lui.

Et même si les circonstances de leurs retrouvailles seraient causées par la douleur, ils étaient tous deux heureux de pouvoir bientôt reformer de nouveau leur binôme.

« Une nouvelle aventure nous attend, » enserra-t-il sa main dans la sienne.

« Espérons qu'elle finisse bien, » se servit Tony un café. « Car d'après les rumeurs, Captain pourrait bien mourir. »

Levant les yeux au ciel et croisant les bras sur son torse, le soldat s'exaspéra une nouvelle fois de cette rumeur. Il ne cessait de l'entendre et s'il devait mourir pour sauver le monde, il en serait ainsi.

D'ailleurs, même si Tony ne le redisait, lui aussi était sur le fil noir de la mort.

« Dans tous les cas, » s'approcha Natasha de Steve. « Nous avons l'air d'avoir une belle complicité et un rôle important auprès de cette famille, » murmura-t-elle à son oreille. « Et tu rends très bien en chef de clan. Tu peux déjà te féliciter pour ça. »

Retournant boire son café, elle ne put que sourire intérieurement en le voyant batailler avec sa conscience et ses sentiments. De par sa phrase –et de celles précédentes, elle venait de piquer sa curiosité et après des années à travailler ensemble, elle savait qu'il allait craquer dans 3, 2…1.

« Tony, montre-les-moi, » se dirigea-t-il vers l'écran encore allumé.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà. C'est petit mais ça correspond plutôt bien à mon impatience. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de poster quelque chose avant mercredi alors je vous souhaite à tous un très bon film. Et NO SPOILER please ;)


End file.
